Gallery:Fubuki Shirou
Anime screenshots ''Inazuma Eleven'' Fubuki's casual clothes.png|Fubuki's casual clothes. Fubuki in Hakuren jacket.jpg|Fubuki in his Hakuren jacket. Fubuki in raimon jacket.jpeg|Fubuki in his Raimon jacket. Fubuki as Hakuren defender.jpg|Fubuki playing as a defender for Hakuren. Fubuki saving the ball in the Junior team.png|Young Fubuki in a junior team. Young Fubuki and Atsuya.jpg|Young Fubuki and Atsuya. Fubuki's family.png|Fubuki's family. Debut of Fubuki Shirou.png|Fubuki's first appearance. Shirou wrapped up after freezing.png|Shirou was freezing so he is wrapped up warm. Fubuki is happy.png|Fubuki ready to use Ice Ground. Fubuki intercepts the ball of Kazemaru.png|Fubuki intercepts the ball from Kazemaru. Fubuki in IE 33 HQ.PNG|Fubuki during the snowboard training. Fubuki enjoying snowboarding in the Air.png|Fubuki enjoying snowboarding in the air. Fubuki scared from the avalanche.png|Fubuki is scared of an avalanche that happens. Fubuki stopping Gemini storm.png|Fubuki stopping Gemini Storm's attacks. Fubuki with Manyuuji girls.png|Fubuki asking some info from two girls from Manyuuji Gakuen. Fubuki just before switching.png|Fubuki is about to switch to Atsuya. Fubuki doing defense training.png|Fubuki doing defense training. Atsuya in control.jpg|Atsuya in control of Shirou's body. Fubuki aguring with Atsuya in the mirror.png|Shirou aguring with Atsuya in the mirror. Fubuki ignoring what endou said.png|Fubuki is really depressed and doesn't listen to Endou. Atsuya mad at Shirou.png|Atsuya is really mad at Shirou about not letting him take over. Kabeyama and Fubuki getting hot.png|Fubuki and Kabeyama as they are hot. Fubuki and Kabeyama are worried.png|Fubuki and Kabeyama worried after Megane goes overboard. Fubuki against Epsilon.jpg|Fubuki playing the match against Epsilon. Fubuki not needed as Atsuya or Shirou.jpg|Not needed as Atsuya or Shirou. Fubuki all broken.png|Fubuki is depressed after finding out he isn't needed anymore. Fubuki really depressed.png|Fubuki is really depressed and uses a towel to cover his head. Shawn Frost.png|Fubuki talking with Someoka in the hospital. Shirou afraid of the thunder.png|Shirou complaining about the sound of the thunder. Fubuki Shirou not merged.png|Fubuki listening to Gouenji's words. Fubuki's transformation.png|Fubuki's transformation (merged form). Gouenji and fubuki stopping the ball.png|Gouenji and Fubuki stopping the ball from getting to the goal. Fubuki and tsunami injured.png|Fubuki and Tsunami injured by Perfect Zone Press. Fubuki, back from his injury !.png|Fubuki's return after he healed his leg. Fubuki's shoot !.png|Fubuki's shoot during training. Shawn.frost.jpg|Fubuki during the match against Little Gigant. Fubuki and Ryuu fighting for the ball IE 125.png|Fubuki and Ryuu fighting for the ball. FubukiEP127.png|Fubuki in the graduation match. ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' Fubuki first appearance GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki's first appearance in GO. Fubuki asking for help GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki asking Raimon to free Hakuren from Fifth Sector. Fubuki explaining GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki explaining Zettai Shouheki. Fubuki and Yukimura GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki congratulating Yukimura after he successfully used Eternal Blizzard for the first time. Fubuki leaving GO 25 HQ.png|Fubuki leaving his coach position. Fubuki and Yukimura listening GO 44 HQ.png|Fubuki and Yukimura watching Hibiki's speech. Tachimukai Tsunami Fubuki watching the finals game version.jpg|Fubuki with Tsunami and Tachimukai in the game. ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Inazuma Eleven Ares Fubuki brothers.png|Shirou and Atsuya in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin preview. Hakuren vs Raimon Ares.png|Atsuya, Shirou and Someoka against Inakuni Raimon. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Fubuki Shirou's Inazuma Japan introduction.png|Fubuki announced as a member of Inazuma Japan. Movies Fubuki about to release his scarf.png|Fubuki about to release his scarf in the movie. Fubuki's intro movie HD.png|Fubuki's movie appearance. Fubuki Movie HQ.png|Fubuki's speech in the movie. Fubuki stealling the ball from Mistrene HD.png|Fubuki stealing the ball from Mistrene. Fubuki's smile go movie~.png|Fubuki happy about everyone's success in training. Fubuki turning young GO Movie HQ.png|Fubuki turning into his young form. Fubuki Helping Tenma GO Movie.png|Fubuki helping Tenma during the match. Gouenji and Fubuki InaDan HQ.png|Gouenji and Fubuki in the crossover movie. Eleven License EL02-21.png|EL02-21. ELD-08.png|ELD-08. Manga Ice Ground as dribble in manga.jpg|Fubuki in the manga, performing Ice Ground. Fubuki in the manga.jpg|Fubuki in the manga, passing Matsuno. TCG IG-03 IG-03-028.jpg|IG-03-028 IG-03-045.png|IG-03-045 IGS-05 Start BOX Deck Set Raimon All Stars IGS-05-003B.png|IGS-05-003B IGS-05-013.png|IGS-05-013 IG-06 IG-06-004.png|IG-06-004 IG-06-021.png|IG-06-021 IGS-06 IGS-06-012.png|IGS-06-012 IGS-06-022.png|IGS-06-022 IGS-06-027.png|IGS-06-027 Chrono Stone Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 3dan Neppuu IG-09-023.PNG|IG-09-023 Kandou! Selection Pack Inazuma Golden V IG-11-026.jpg|IG-11-026 IG-11-073.jpg|IG-11-073 Bakunetsu! Inazuma Generations 2 IG-13-025.PNG|IG-13-025 IG-13-072.PNG|IG-13-072 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack Dai 1dan Sekai Ni Habatake!! Shinsei Inazuma Japan! IG-14-082.PNG|IG-14-082 Galaxy Hen Kakuchou Pack 4dan Shijou Saikyou! Inazuma Best Eleven!! IG-17-026.PNG|IG-17-026 Eleven Playca Ares no Tenbin Hen Dai 3dan Nessen!! Rival wo Norikoero!! EP-03-016.png|EP-03-016. EP-03-017.png|EP-03-017. EP-03-046.png|EP-03-046. EP-03-047.png|EP-03-047. Inazuma Japan DX Deck Set EPD-04-015.png|EPD-04-015. EPD-04-025.png|EPD-04-025. Orion no Kokuin Hen Dai 1dan EP-04-016.png|EP-04-016. EP-04-055.png|EP-04-055. EP-04-060.png|EP-04-060. Promo Card EP-P-010.png|EP-P-010. Misc. Fubuki Earth TCG.jpg 132px-SnowAngelTCG.png Fubuki in Inazuma Japan 11.jpg|Fubuki in the TCG. 11-065.jpg|11-065 11-066.jpg|11-066 12-060.jpg|12-060 R2097.jpg|R2097 R2116.jpg|R2116 Y8068.jpg|Y8068 Fubuki(Hakuren).jpg|Fubuki Shirou in the TCG Fubuki(Hakuren 2).jpg|Fubuki Shirou in the TCG. Misc. Fubuki Shirou design.jpg|Fubuki Shirou's character design. Shirou and Atsuya playing soccer as kids.jpg|Official art of Shirou and Atsuya playing soccer when they were younger. Fubuki GO 2.jpg|Fubuki in GO.